


Felicitations

by DoctorTrekLock



Series: Resolution19 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amanda misses Earth, Gen, Mother's Day, Sarek is an Excellent Bondmate, just a bit, spock is a good son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorTrekLock/pseuds/DoctorTrekLock
Summary: By the Federation's standard interplanetary calendar, it was stardate 2232.35. By the local Vulcan calendar, it was the fourth day of the month of Ailat. However, by the Terran calendar, it was May 12, which made it Mother's Day in some of the cultures of the American continents.





	Felicitations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinner12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinner12/gifts).



> Prompt: Mother's Day  
> Source: ...yeah...again just me...sorry
> 
> Originally posted May 12, 2019 on [Tumblr](https://doctortreklock.tumblr.com/post/184837623652/felicitations-may-12-2019)

By the Federation's standard interplanetary calendar, it was stardate 2232.35. By the local Vulcan calendar, it was the fourth day of the month of Ailat. However, by the Terran calendar, it was May 12, which made it Mother's Day in some of the cultures of the American continents.

Amanda Grayson was from Seattle, so she was familiar with the concept of Mother's Day. Had, in fact, spent most of her life celebrating her own mother every May. In her more formative years, this was usually accompanied by a heartfelt, handmade card and a plate of French toast her father had done the lion's share of making. As she'd aged, it had become a chance to devote time to her mother, to simply spend a day with the woman who had shaped much of her life.

When her son asked her about his grandparents, it was those Mother's Days that sprang first to mind.

Amanda had known when she'd agreed to marry and bond with Sarek and move to Vulcan that the only pieces of Terran culture she would have would be the ones she would bring herself. So she had brought a menorah and mezuzah and settled into life on Vulcan as the only human on the planet.

When she had had Spock though... They had tried for so long to have Spock, for Vulcan's brightest medical minds to finally solve the puzzle of a half-human, half-Vulcan child. So it was strange that it didn't occur to her until the Mother's Day when she was pregnant with Spock - that a half-Vulcan son with a tendency toward Vulcan features raised on a Vulcan world would never submit to something as emotional as Mother's Day.

Sarek found her crying in the corner of the empty nursery that day when he returned to the house. She didn't know how to explain to him that this was one piece of Earth's culture she couldn't bring with her.

But today it was the fourth of Ailat on Vulcan, and that made it Mother's Day, even if no one on the planet would be celebrating but her. Amanda spent the morning recording a video message for her mother and reflecting on previous Mother's Days she had spent on Earth. She could only rarely achieve the absolute peace that signaled a successful meditation by Vulcan standards, but she found the ritual of the practice comforting and useful in helping focus on a single topic.

The last piece of her Mother's Day ritual was French toast. Vulcan markets lacked several of the basic ingredients (such as chicken eggs and cinnamon), but there were several local goods and spices that could be readily substituted, creating a wholly Vulcan spin on the simple Terran dish. Amanda made it for lunch once a year, and Sarek indulged her in this, as he did in all her Terran quirks.

She was just putting the last slice of dark, nutty bread in the spiced liquid mixture when her precocious, two-year-old son entered the kitchen. He held a folded piece of paper in his hands, one that Amanda recognized as being from the single, rare ream Sarek kept on hand for occasions where it was preferable to write a physical letter, rather than a simple electronic message.

"What do you have there, Spock?" she asked, pulling the dripping slice out and laying it in the fry pan.

He didn't reply when she rinsed her hands clean, and after she had dried them, he wordlessly shoved the paper in her direction. Once she had taken it, he folded his hands behind his back in a mimic of Sarek that Amanda recognized as an attempt to keep his emotions in check.

She gave him a small smile and looked at the paper in her hands. The front of the folded sheet was blank, as was the back. She shot her son an amused look and unfolded it. Inside, on one side was a simple line of text in Spock's shaky handwriting.

_Today is a day for mothers and you are my mother. I acknowledge this and offer felicitations._

It was a Mother's Day card. The most Vulcan Mother's Day card she had ever seen, and Amanda reflexively clapped her hand over her mouth to restrain the beaming smile that spread across her face. The look she gave Spock must have been grateful and slightly watery, judging by the uncomfortable way he shifted his weight.

She attempted to school her expression back to its normal level of mostly-unemotional, but was sure she fell short of the mark. "Thank you, t'nash-veh sa-fu," she told her son, both hands clutching the paper now. She hesitated. "May I hug you?"

Spock contemplated this for a moment before nodding. "That would be acceptable. Sa-mehk indicated that this gesture might cause an emotional outburst. You need not fear this reflects poorly on you," he told her solemnly. "It is only to be expected, given your Terran heritage."

Amanda attempted to hide another smile. She knelt in front of her tiny son and wrapped him in a short, but tight hug. "Thank you, Spock," she told him again. "This has brought me great joy."

"That is evident, Mother," he informed her. He paused. "Also, I believe something has gone wrong with the meal you are preparing."

"Oh--" Amanda cut short the expletive on her tongue and stood quickly. Yes, the last piece of French toast was smoking now, raw on the top and burned black on the bottom. She shut off the burner quickly and moved the pan away. She should have enough for her family anyway.

She smiled again. Her family. Her marvelous, caring spouse and her adorable, thoughtful son. Sarek was so getting all the bondmate points for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan is from the [VLD](https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/)
> 
> _t'nas-veh sa-fu_ : my son  
>  _sa-mehk_ : father


End file.
